Geek Love Forever and Beyond
by DCWarrior
Summary: Everyone especially Spencer is very depressed about Mauves death but is he really gone. Will the Winchesters be able to let her rest in peace. Can Spencer let her go or is he is losing his mind.
1. Prologue

DC-Hey everyone this is my first fanfic. I am really excited. Any suggestions let me know. I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS OR SUPERNATURAL. Season 1 Supernatural Season 8 Criminal Minds

Sumary:

Everyone especially Spencer is very depressed about Maeves death but is he really gone. Will the Winchesters be able to let her rest in peace. Can Spencer let her go or is he is losing his mind.

Introduction

Spencer Reid is laying on his couch hugging his precious book written by Thomas Merton. He is wearing a robe and hasn't shaved or showered in a week.

Spencer POV:

It has been a week since I lost the love of my life. I have been in my appartment laying on my couch constantly thinking about one thing Maeve. She was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen and this nobody comes out of nowhere and steals her life from me. I can't even think a statics straight anymore. Whenever I think of her I cry like a gallon lf tears and I think about her alot. I finally meet her see her and she is GONE. This is what I get for joining the FBI the first women I love is murdered in front of my eyes just my luck. At least that nobody could take Thomas Merton away from me I guess his words from this amazing book will always be with me. I look out the window into the streets and I thought I saw Maeve. I run up to the window and she's gone. Come on Spencer get a hold of yourself she is gone.

End of POV

Spencer went back to his couch not knowing that Mauves spirit was waiting for him.


	2. Chapter 1 First of Many Kills

Chapter 1

Mauve POV

'Poor Spencer stop mourning for me you need to live your life I hate watching you like this it hurts me to much and I'm dead' I thought to myself.  
I've been waiting outside Spencer's apartment for two weeks he needs to move on. Then I saw a cute couple walk by. They were eating ice cream and laughing about the good old times. I got really angry that should be me and Spencer will never get any happy moments togethers. So I followed them their appartment complex was 5 blocks away from Spencer's. They walked to the 4th floor and entered their home. They throught away their ice cream bowls and walked over to the window to look at the moon and stars.

The man said," Why can't our lives be so simple and peaceful like this everyday. Look at the stars they are so beatiful and peaceful almost as beatiful as you."

"Oh thank you. You are as hot as those stars and so sexy, but I know what you mean our life is too chaotic. Why can't life be so simple, but at least I have you," said the woman.

Seeing them so happy made my anger so uncontrollable. I can never have that simple life with my Spencer my physical body can not be there for him. I will never get the chance to feel his arms around me and tell me it will be alright. Right now I just want to take away their happiness so they could feel my pain. This isn't me what am I saying but I want to end their lives so much so they can feel my pain. Everyone will pay those who live with love will pay and price is their life. So I came up from behind them and pushed them out the window. Ha, perfect. I need to stop I'm a scientist I help people by discovering things to help people why am I killing them but they can't go unpunished. I left that appartment and came back to see my Spencer still crying. He will never get to see me again.


	3. Chapter 2 On the Winchesters Radar

On the Winchesters Radar Chapter 2

In the beatiful 97 impala Dean was driving listening to metallica that was so loud that the birds in the sky could hear it. Sam had a newspapers looking for a new case.

"Dean can you please turn down the music. I can't think with all of that junk coming in my ears," said Sam.

"There is nothing wrong with my music. Don't judge the classics."

"Well if you want me to be able to concentrate you better turn that music down."

"Fine I guess, bitch."

"Jerk."

So for about another hour of metallica and reading boring newspapers the boys stop at a Wendy's for some food. Sam went and found them a table while Dean went to the counter and order a double bacon cheeseburger and fries for himself. He also got a salad with grilled chicken inside for Sam. Dean thought Sam needed to stop eating plain rabbit food so that is why he addded some meat his younger brothers body. Dean got two cokes and walked over to the table where he finds his brother reading adds on his laptop finally having some free wifi.

When he sat down with the food Sam says, " I finally found a case. There is some weird deaths in Quantico Virginia."

"Finally you were taking forever," Dean said with a smirk.

Sam gave Dean his bitchface and said," Sorry but it isn't easy. If you think you can do a

better job you should look for the next case."

"Sorry but you are the teche in this duel. I bring the good looks and you do the nerdy research. So please great nerdy one please tell me what have you found."

Keeping his bitchface on Sam said," The cops found a couple 24 year old Elizabeth Logan and 27 year old Charles Robertson on the ground outside their appartment. The cops think they jumped out their window and comited suicide together. Also one of the windows facing where they were found was broken."

"What's so weird about that?"

"They were never bullied as children. Everyone loved them and they were engaged to each other and were going to get married in a week. Why would they want to die?"

" So you are thinking this will be a simple salt and burn."

" Yeah according to the morges reports nothing was taken from their bodies. Yeah I think we have an easy salt and burn."

"Hurry and finish your salad rabbit I want to get going. We have a 3 hour drive from here until we get to Quantico."

The boys finished up their dinner and left. Not knowing this wasn't going to be a simple salt and burn.

DU DU DU This goes to happy frechfry. Knowing that I have one person that wants to read my story makes me want to write or should I say type to the very end of this story. PLEASE FAVORITE AND REVIEW I want to hear everyones opinions good or bad on my first fanfiction ever!


	4. NOTE NOT A NEW CHAPTER :)

So I was reading some reviews and I realized that they are right that it is not well written so I am going to remake this story into something wonderful. I love the idea and I realized from what reader50 told me that some people will read this for Supernatural and some people will read this for Criminal Minds. So I am also going to add more of a background story to Mauves death. I am not giving up on this story. I hate when people do that to me so I will not do that to you. And I also realized that google doc spell check sucks because that is where I write my rough drafts because I can't spell to save me life.


End file.
